Take the World by Storm
by TheOneTrueAhri
Summary: Ash and Co. have just finished their time in the Kalos region with Ash again not winning the league of the region. He then hears about how a new region has just popped up with their own new Elite Four and Champion. With the upcoming Legends Tournament being held there, Ash travels to this region and there he meets a brother-sister duo as strange as the last pair he met
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first fic and any help would be appreciated. I will take all points given carefully and work my way through this fic as a way to waste some time in my life.

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own anything Pokemon, all of it is owned by Nintendo. I am just using their ideas to create a story for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Ash and Co. has just finished their time in the Kalos region with Ash again not winning the league of the region. He then hears about how a new region has just popped up with their own new Elite Four and Champion. With the upcoming Legends Tournament being held there, Ash travels to this region and there he meets a brother-sister duo as strange as the last pair he meet.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The Alola Region a region that has had a way of life living with Pokemon many that many of the other regions do not have. The people of this region live with Pokemon in peace and harmony. The region is made of 4 main Islands, The Poni Islands, the Akala Islands, the Melemele Islands, and the Ula'ula Islands. Each island is guarded by one guardian Pokemon that is said to be being of higher power and tasked with making sure that the Islands that which they guard are safe. The people of each island and with the blessing of the Guardian Pokemon they appointed a Grand Kahuna, which is a trainer above the rest of the others on the island that is tasked with protecting the island which include all of the Pokemon and people on the island. The Kahuna then appoints captains and those captains create trials for trainers to accomplish so that they can continue of their journey of life. Many trainers and Pokemon on the island were happy with how their life in the Alola region was going and the peace and harmony on the island.

Unlike the other regions around the world that used a traditional system with Gym Battles for trainers to go on a journey and then attempt to win the league circuit, the Alola region was happy with the Kahunas and the Trial Captains that oversee the trials for those that attempt them. The only thing that separated the Alola Region was the fact that it didn't have its own Pokemon League. The other regions such as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos all had their own Pokemon leagues that went their Gym System. Along with that gym system that had the Elite Four and each region had their own respective Champion. The Elite Four is a group of four trainers of that region that are the four strongest trainers that are not the Champion of the region. With the Alola region lacking a proper Pokemon league, they were often compared to lesser leagues such as the Orange League of the Orange Islands. The Battle Frontier had more recognition than the Trials of the Alola Region. But that was all going to change, with the actions of one man who had a vision to make the Alola Region just as big as all of their other counterparts.

* * *

 **Mount Lanakila, Alola Pokemon League HQ**

"Hello there, Mr. Goodshow. I hope you are having a wonderful time exploring all that the Alola Region has to offer."

An elderly man Charles Goodshow, who just happened to be the President of the many Pokemon Leagues around the world just, chuckled to the man.

"I am enjoying all the hospitality and the kindness that the people of this region have to offer Professor Kukui."

Professor Kukui is a passionate man who loves his home region of Alola. His area of expertise is Pokemon moves and is known to take direct hits from them if he thinks he can learn something about them. In his youth, Kukui participated in the Island Trials. Afterwards, he traveled to Kanto, where he challenged the Indigo League and eventually made his way to the Indigo Plateau, but his Elite Four challenge ended after losing to Lance. It was this lose to Lance that eventually led up to his desire to see a Pokemon League to be set up in Alola and after many years, he is now living that dream as he has set up the Pokemon League of Alola on top of Mount Lanakila.

"The people of Alola have always been a kind and passionate bunch and that is just one of the many reasons that I wanted to make this Pokemon League. This is just a way to give back to the people and the Guardian Pokemon by having something that young trainers and people to aspire and go on journeys to have their own great adventure." Professor Kukui looking at Charles said, "I still can't believe that this actually happening, the trials needed to get this point have made those have to fruition and now we can show the rest of the World what the Alola Region is truly about and to show them our fantastic moves!"

Chuckling, Mr. Goodshow said, "You always were a passionate trainer and that hasn't changed now. I remember when you challenged Lance all those years ago."

"Yeah those were some good times. The moves that our Pokemon used, the long and tough battle that he gave me, even now that battle gets up blood pumping and excited for what is going to happen next."

"Hehe, so Kukui are you going to show the profiles for the Trainers that are going to represent the Alola Regions Elite Four and Champion"

"Of course, Mr. Goodshow" Said Professor Kukui, nodding.

Professor Kukui handed Charles a stack of papers containing the Trainer Profiles for the Alola Region's newest most powerful trainers.

Charles took that stack and looked at the trainer profiles, while Professor Kukui brought up a laptop that started to play video footage of all 5 trainers that will begin to represent the Alola region.

A graceful and beautiful Gardevoir appeared on screen taking orders from a black-haired male who looked about to be in his late teens. A very powerful looking Mega-Mawile was battling an equally powerful Mega-Salamance. The two trainers battling were a very beautiful blonde women and just as equally beautiful was a brunette women who looked the same age as the black-haired male. Both the women looked really into the battle and were enjoying the fact that they were battling each other. The footage changed to a young black-haired women who was sitting there meditating while a serene-looking Drifblim and excited Gliscor were just lounging around her. And the final footage was a women in her late teens with long flowing silver hair, sitting on the beach while a Lapras was playing with some various other wild water-type pokemon.

Mr. Goodshow went through the trainer profiles for these 5 trainers and couldn't help and smile at what each profile has said:

 _ **Alola Pokemon League Champion**_

 _ **Name: Jonah Zepar**_

 _ **Alias: The Draconic God of Alola and the Fairy King of Alola**_

 _ **Age: 19 Years Old**_

 _ **Signature Pokemon: Gardevoir (Shiny)**_

 _ **Profile: A native of Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. Started his journey at the age of 10, but instead of choosing to immediately go on the Island Challenge traveled to the Hoenn region to catch the Pokemon he wanted to start his journey with. The young man returned to the Alola region at the age of 12 complete the Island challenge with 2 sets of Pokemon teams and completed the challenge in the fastest known time of this generation of Alolan trainers. Known to be the best Fairy and Dragon trainer in the Alola region and it is unknown how much he can match up to the other Dragon and Fairy Type specialist around the world. The young man outside of being an accomplished trainer is also one of the most well known Pokemon Teachers in the Alola Region, as at the age of 15 he began to train well know Pokemon Trainers Kailee and Brianna in their own respective type-specialization which also happen to be the two types he specialized in. Happens to be the best friend of Water Type Specialist Ashley Luciridge and the older brother to up and coming Pokemon Researcher Jellie Zepar. Known to be one of the kindest trainers in the region, but also known to have quite a lazy streak as well. While laidback he is a very diligent person with a keen mind and creative ability in his battling and his teaching.**_

 _ **Description: A 5 foot 11 inch male with long black spiky hair (Think Madara Ucihia Hair). Other physical traits are having onyx colored eyes, and a streak of dark blue in his hair. His outfit usually consists of a black jean and white running shoes, a long sleeve white shirt, a long silver chain necklace with a Cherish Ball on it, and a long black coat with silver accents on it.**_

 _ **Family: Jellie Zepar (Sister), Michelle Zepar (Mother), Ronnie Zepar (Hoenn) (Father)**_

 _ **Known associates: Kailee Silverline, Brianna Nightingale, Ashley Lucifuge, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Grand Kahuna Hala, Grand Kahuna Olivia, Grand Kahuna Nanu, Grand Kahuna Hapu, Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, Kalos Champion Diantha**_

 _ **Co-Head of Alola Elite Four**_

 _ **Name: Kailee Silverline**_

 _ **Alias: Queen of Drakes**_

 _ **Age: 19 Years Old**_

 _ **Signature Pokemon: Salamance**_

 _ **Profile: A native of Konikoni City on Akala Island. Started her journey at the age of 12 and not knowing what to do at the time just decided to initially stay at home and just train her Dragon Type Pokemon. But when her rival/best friend Brianna decided that she would compete in the Island Challenge, Kailee set out to complete it before her rival. Finishing the Island challenge at the age of 14 and after finishing the challenge left her with no sense of purpose. A year later she challenged her future mentor and friend Jonah to a battle to get a better grasp of how Dragon-type Pokemon are suppose to be. After 3 years of training is now the second most recognized Dragon trainer right after her mentor. Other than being trainer, Kailee is also one of the most famous stylists in the Alola Region. Her battle style is known to be powerful and rugged, but knows how to use her disadvantages and advantages wisely. Known for being passionate about what she cares about which is dragon pokemon, style, her friends, she is also very kind and loyal to those that which she deems worthy of it.**_

 _ **Description: A 5 foot 6 inch female with long wavy blonde hair. Other physical traits included are having a streak of purple in her blonde hair, and electric blue eyes. Her most common outfit consists of white capris, black slip-on sneakers, a dark blue blouse that shows off her midriff and ample bust. To top off the outfits is a pair of silver earrings with small Dratinis on it.**_

 _ **Family: Janna Silverline ( Mother), Zack Silverline (Father), Konner Silverline (Brother), Kolton Silverline (Brother)**_

 _ **Known Associates: Jonah Zepar (Mentor), Brianna Nightingale (Rival), Jellie Zepar, Ashley Lucifuge, Professor Kukui, Grand Kahuna Olivia, Trial Captain Lana, Trial Captain Mallow, Professor Burnet**_

 _ **Co-Head of Alola Elite Four**_

 _ **Name: Brianna Nightingale**_

 _ **Alias: Queen of the Fairies**_

 _ **Age: 19 Years Old**_

 _ **Signature Pokemon: Mawile**_

 _ **Profile: A native of Konikoni City of Akala Island. Started her journey at the same time of her rival Kailee at the age of 12. With Kailee staying in Konikoni City searching for a purpose and primarily being a dragon type, Brianna chose to specialize in the type that is most effective against dragons, which was Fairy Type Pokemon. At the age of 14, Brianna decided to attempt the Island Challenge, which also happened to set the stage for Kailee to find the drive to attempt the challenge as well. While on her challenge, Brianna found a calling in being a dancer, and with the help of her Fairy type Pokemon opened a dance studio in Konikoni City, after completing the Island Challenge. Encountered hardship while opening the dance studio with lack of dancers and members, eventually heard that her rival Kailee went to meet with Dragon and Fairy Specialist Jonah Zepar. Met and learned under Jonah Zepar and with his help learned the most about her type of Pokemon, how they can help her be a better person, and most of all Jonah helped fund the dance studio and help build towards her success outside of being a trainer. Her dance studio even drew the attention of Trial Captain Kiawe and he attends the studio as a regular with his crew of Alolan Marowaks. Her battle style with her Fairy type Pokemon is one of careful planning and knowing how to use the field and her Pokemon's ability to what she knows that they can do together. Known to be a calm and quiet individual, the only time the attitude is even remotely different is when her competitive streak with her rival Kailee acts up, or when Jonah begins to goof off.**_

 _ **Description: A 5 foot 4 inch, brown haired girl that typically has her hair in a princess ponytail. Her hair also contains a pink streak similar to the rest of the members of friends that she is associated with. Wears a gold necklace that has a figurine of the legendary Pokemon Diancie. The normal outfit for Brianna consists of a black mini skirt, a fancy black and white blouse, a white handbag, and a pair of black and white sandals, with a white beach hat with a black flower accessory.**_

 _ **Family: Evan Nightingale (Father), Alexandra Nightingale (Mother)**_

 _ **Known Associates: Jonah Zepar (Mentor), Kailee Silverline (Rival), Jellie Zepar, Ashley L**_ ** _ucifuge_** _ **, Professor Kukui, Grand Kahuna Olivia, Trial Captain Mallow, Trial Captain Kiawe, Professor Burnet**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Member of the Alola Elite Four**_

 _ **Name: Jellie Zepar**_

 _ **Alias: Sky Goddess of Alola**_

 _ **Age: 17 Years Old**_

 _ **Signature Pokemon: Charizard (Shiny)**_

 _ **Profile: Like her older brother, Jellie is a successful trainer from Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. With her brother completing the Island challenge as the fastest of the generation of new Alola Trainers, Jellie sought out how to get out of her older brother's shadow. Like her brother, Jellie sought out a Pokemon that was native to the Alola region and contacted Professor Oak of Kanto to try and receive a starter from the Kanto region. With her starter in hand, Jellie traveled the Alola region just to study the Alola region and learn what the secrets that the lands had to offer. While studying the Alola region, Jellie also partook in the Island Challenge and while not as fast as her brother, she was fairly successful in completing the challenge. After completing the challenge, Jellie sought out Professor Kukui so that she can study under a Pokemon Researcher to try and figure out the secrets of the Alola region and to better understand how the regions relationship with Pokemon is different than the other regions. Worked with the Aether Paradise as a consultant in the labs of the facility to better help Pokemon. As a trainer, while she isn't as creative as her brother is with battling, she can hold her own with power or with grace with the versatility her time has. Known to be the Sky Goddess of Alola, Jellie is as cool as the breeze that her name is derived from, but that can all change like a gale force wind. Other than keeping her lazy brother in check, she keep balance to the other trainers that she is close with such as Kailee, Brianna, and Ashley. As the Junior Pokemon Researcher, she is taking lessons from Pokemon Oak who was the one who showed her starter Pokemon.**_

 _ **Description: As a 5 Foot 2 inch black haired girl with a light blue streak in her hair that is normally long and straight cut. Jellie wears a similar outfit to her older brother, with long lab coat, long black jeans, white slip-on shoes, and a black crop-top that shows her midriff. Toping off her outfit is a silver necklace that holds a Luxury Ball and Cloud shaped stud earrings.**_

 _ **Family: Jonah Zepar (Brother), Michelle Zepar (Mother), Ronnie Zepar (Hoenn) (Father)**_

 _ **Known Associates: Jonah Zepar, Kailee Silverline, Brianna Nightingale, Ashley L**_ ** _ucifuge_** _ **, Professor Kukui, Professor Brunet, Ather Paradise President Lusamine, Grand Kahuna Hala**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Member of the Alola Elite Four**_

 _ **Name: Ashley L**_ ** _ucifuge_**

 _ **Alias: Maiden of the Alolan Seas**_

 _ **Age: 19 Years Old**_

 _ **Signature Pokemon: Swampert**_

 _ **Profile: The childhood friend of Alola prodigy, Jonah Zepar and the older sister figure to Professor Kukui, Jellie Zepar, Kailee also desired to make a name for herself in the Alola Region. Losing her mother at a young age that specialized in water type Pokemon and already with a starter in hand from her father, she already established at a young age to wanting to be the greatest water Pokemon specialist in the world as a tribute to her late mother. While her best friend Jonah was going around conquering the Island Challenges, Kailee tried her hand in the Kanto League and took the Indigo Plateau placing 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **place overall in the tournament in her first official challenge as a trainer at the age of 12. Returning to the Alola Region to train up her team of water type Pokemon, Ashley took the Island Challenge like most of the trainers that live in the Alola Region. She would complete the challenge, and go on and take the Orange Island Challenge, she would go on to battle Drake and win the Orange League at the age of 14. Other notable accomplishments following Ashley's win in the Orange Islands is being known as the best water type trainer in Alola along with her friend and fellow water type trainer Trial Captain Lana. Met the other members of Alola's new group of trainers called by the people as Alola's Excellence from her friend Jonah, she gets along with the famous trainers Kailee and Brianna very well. As a trainer, Ashley's battle style is like water it flows and then when she wants it to it can hit you like a tsunami. Not like her best friend as a battler, she can hold her own against the other members of the Excellence. Known to be laidback and kind like her friend Jonah, Ashley has a drive to prove herself and wants to protect those that are important to her.**_

 _ **Description: A 5 Foot 7 inch women with notable long silver hair (Look up Grayfia Lucifuge's Hair). She is notable wearing a white tank top while underneath is a blue bikini top. The bottom half of her outfit consists of having faded jean shorts and wearing white sandals for allowing for quick access to get into the water with her Pokemon. Ashley's favorite accessory is the necklace made up pieces of a Water Stone. The most notable trait for Ashley is her Oceanic blue eyes that contrast with her silver hair.**_

 _ **Family: Isaiah Lucifuge (Father), Sarah Lucifuge (Decreased) (Mother)**_

 _ **Known Associates: Jonah Zepar, Jellie Zepar, Brianna Nightingale, Kailee Silverline, Trial Captain Lana, Trial Captain Illia**_

Nodding to himself, Charles Goodshow looked over to Professor Kukui who was smiling, "You choose a wonderful group of youths to be the new hearts of your region and to take hold of its most important positions."

Agreeing, "These kids have gone through a lot to get to where they are all right now, they are well loved by the people, the Pokemon of the region, blessed by the Guardian Pokemon of the Island, and have strong character that allowed them to get this far in their young lives."

Mr. Goodshow gets up from behind the desk and then begins to look out the window overlooking Mount Lanakila. "Are you gonna have them compete in the Legends tournament in a couple of months as way to introduce them to the rest of the regions?"

Again nodding, "Yes. The Legends Tournament is best event possible to show the rest of the regions that the Alola region is not far behind them and that we are every bit as good as they are."

"Okay then. Professor Kukui tell the members of Alola's Excellence that we are happy to have them at the tournament."

"Will do Charles"

"Now that my work here is done, time to continue my work of going through every Malasada restaurant in the Alola Region"

"Wait I'll join you Mr. Goodshow. Let me call my wife so that she can join us"

"Alright."

The two men walked out the of the head office of the Alola Pokemon League HQ, laughing and enjoying themselves as they set out to eat malsada. As they walk out the front door, the side door to another room opened and walked in was a black-haired male and he looked at the new desk in the office and also happened to be listening in on what the two men had to say.

"Ugh, the Pokemon Legends Tournament. I know the Professor was going to have us do a big event to get us known to the rest of the other region that just being a vacation spot, but the biggest tournament held in the last 5 years. Oh well I guess it will be fun, maybe I can meet some interesting trainers."

Walking up to the computer on the desk that was still on the desk playing the footage of those 5 trainers. The black-haired male gave a smirk and said:

"Time to show the world what the Alola Region is all about"

* * *

Well there goes my first ever prologue in Fanfiction. Don't forget to review and leave positive comments for this story. I'll update the story progressively even if there aren't many people are that interested in it. But on the question of pairing is that if there going to be any for story, the focus on pairings won't be the focal point but with how dense Ash and Jonah are going to be, its going to make for some comic relief. But if anyone does ask question about it this is how its going to be. While Ash is going to be a reoccurring character, the story is mostly going to follow the Champion of Alola for most scenes.

AshxSerena (Amourshipping is just cute)

JonahxHarem (idk maybe since this is my main character)

GaryxMistyxTracey (since one of my favorite stories on the website use this love triangle for comic relief)

Here are the teams that the members of Alola's Excellence use

Jonah Zepar (The Draconic God of Alola and the Fairy King of Alola) Champion of the Alola Region

Fairy Team

Gardevoir (Shiny) (Can mega evolve)

Alola Ninetales

Primarina

Mimikyu

Sylveon (Shiny)

Silvally (Fairy Memory)

Dragon Team

Garchomp (Can mega evolve)

Flygon

Hydreigon

Haxorous (Shiny)

Kommo-o

Altaria (Shiny) (Can mega evolve)

Combo Team (Varies)

Garchomp

Gardevoir (Shiny)

Altaria (Shiny)

Primarina

Hydreigon

Sylveon (Shiny)

Kailee Silverline (Queen of Drakes) 4th member of Alola Elite Four

Goodra

Noivern

Dragalge

Tyrantrum

Kingdra

Salamance (Can mega evolve)

Brianna Nightingale (Queen of the Fairies) 3rd member of Alola Elite Four

Clefable

Togekiss

Mawile (Mega evolve)

Whimsicott

Shiinotic

Ribombee

Jellie Zepar (Sky Goddess of Alola) 2nd member of Alola Elite Four

Dragonite

Aerodactyl (Can mega evolve)

Drifblim

Charizard (Shiny) (Mega Form Y)

Gliscor

Crobat

Ashley Lucifuge (Maiden of the Alola Seas) 1st member of Alola Elite Four

Greninja

Toxapex

Swampert (Can mega evolve)

Golisopod

Lapras

Azumarill

I'll also go over ages of the characters is this story does even get pass its first chapter, which I did already start writing its just up to the community to convince me to finish it.


	2. The Beginning of Something Legendary

Hey Guys here is the first real chapter of my first ever fanfictiion. The fanfiction isn't going to be the best quality mostly because I am not a very good writer, but I do like interesting stories so here is hoping that this a good story for you guys.

I wasn't the biggest fan of the Pokemon of the 7th generation, but the concept of the Alola region not having an elite four or champion prior to you beating the game gave me the idea of having this story, so here it is the first chapter of the story

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own anything Pokemon, all of it is owned by Nintendo. I am just using their ideas to create a story for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Something Legendary**

 **Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town (2 weeks later)**

The sun is shining on a nice morning at the Ketchum Residence and its been 2 weeks since Ash has left the Kalos Region after losing to Alain in the Kalos League and since Ash and his friends have stopped Team Flares plot in regards to the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde. Normally Ash would begin a new journey to a new region, but he received a message from Professor Oak and his mother to return home for the time being because they have some important news for him. So Ash had departed Kalos and bid good-bye to the bright blonde haired brother-sister traveling companions the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont and his sister Bonnie. His 3rd companion on his journey was a girl named Serena, a honey-blonde haired girl that looked about the same age as Ash, was on her way to travel to the Hoenn region to compete as a Pokemon performer at their Pokemon Contest, but all traveling had been limited only to the Kanto and Johto regions, so as way to waste time before the ways of travel to the Hoenn region open up, Serena had decided to join Ash in returning to Pallet Town. So for the last 2 weeks Ash and Serena had been enjoying what Pallet Town has to offer and waiting for the big news that Professor Oak has for Ash.

"Tick….Tick….Tick….Ring Ring Ring Ring"

A hand hits the Pidgey alarm clock and a ravened-haired male who happens to look about 16 or 17 years old rises up and stretches and lets out a large yawn. Beside the boy is a yellow mouse, the boy's oldest and best friend and his first Pokemon on his long journey of wanting to become a Pokemon Master. The black-haired boy is none other than Ash Ketchum and is just about to start his day.

"Ahhhhh…. Good Morning Pikachu. Had a good night sleep?" Said the boy to his companion.

"Chaahhhh." Says the small electric type pokemon.

"Well alright then, lets get started on our day and see what Professor Oak has to tell us", says Ash. As he jumps out of bed and to start his shower, a loud noise is emitted in the room, and the boys face flushes red and then says, "After a nice breakfast".

The electric mouse's only response was laughter and the boy joining in on the mouse's amusement.

* * *

 **Downstairs, Ketchum Residence**

Heading downstairs after getting taking a shower and getting his gear together, Ash and Pikachu are greeted by his mother Delia Ketchum and his female traveling companion from Kalos Serena, eating dinner on the table and a plate and container of ketchup are seen waiting for them.

"Good Morning, Dear" said his mother with a large smile on her face, that her son is home and digging into his breakfast with the ferocity of a Mightyena.

"Good morning, Mom" said the boy to his mother, with a strip of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, it's not good to talk with your mouth full when you have a guess Ash."

Serena finally took this opportunity to say something, "I don't mind Ms. Ketchum. I've had to deal with his lack of table manners on our entire journey together, so this is really nothing new".

"See Ash, you have left a bad impression on you friends that you lack proper table manners. And as your mother that makes me look bad." Delia says with a small smile on her face.

"Fine, I will adjust how I eat at the table just a little bit." Ash grumbled out. "Well now that I am done with eating. "Let's head on over to Professor Oak's Lab Serena, we can finally go find out what he has been wanting to tell me about for the last 2 weeks."

"Alright Ash. Let me just finish up my breakfast and then we can head on out to meet the Professor."

"Yes." Ash cheered out.

"You have been very excited to hear what the Professor has to say to you honey. Makes me wonder how you are going to take the news hmmmm." Delia said, knowingly that her son was upset that she knew what the Professor had to say.

"Mom, don't do that. It's bad enough that I had to wait 2 weeks for Professor Oak to even tell me what is going on. But you just kept egging me on that you know what this is all about is almost worse." Ash complained loudly as he pouted in his seat across from his mother.

"Just think of it as an exercise in patience honey, since you have seemed be lacking that since you started on your Pokemon journey." Delia said laughing.

"Whatever, Mom. Serena are you done with your breakfast yet?" Ash asked the blonde haired girl.

Serena replied, "Yes Ash, I had just finished while you mother was busy teasing you about not knowing what the Professor was hiding from you."

"Alright lets go! Bye Mom I will see you later at the Professor's Lab." Ash said to his mother as he ran out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Ketchum, I'll see you later." Serena said to Ash's mother, while getting up from her chair to follow her energetic friend.

"Okay, I'll see you two later. And Serena can you keep Ash in line, he has been such a handful since he has been back" replied Delia.

"Will do Ms. Ketchum. From what the stories that you have been telling me about Ash's previous adventures that all of his female companions had to do the same thing." Serena said to the brown-haired mother.

The two left the Ketchum Residence and began their travel to the famous Pokemon researcher's lab. Meanwhile in the Alola region, certain individuals are meeting to discuss the same thing Ash is about to hear from the Professor.

* * *

 **Alola Pokemon League HQ, Mount Lankila**

A large round table with 5 large chairs reminiscent to thrones with small physical differences to give distinction the chairs are meant to show that each chair belongs to a specific person is in a large meeting room. In the room are four female figures; each one of them sitting in their own designated chairs.

On a chair designed with black wood, legendary Pokemon Rayquaza on the chair handles and dark blue cushion was a blonde-haired women looking to be in her late teens. This is the Dragon-type Specialist of the Alola region, Kailee Silverline. She is a woman that has long wavy blonde hair with a long purple streak of in her hair and electric blue eyes. Kailee is wearing a pair of black slip-on sneakers, white capris that hugged her firm hips, and a dark blue blouse that shows off her midriff and shows off her ample bust. To top off the outfit, Kailee is wearing a pair of silver earrings with small Dratinis wrapped around a diamond crystal from a Carbink.

The chair across from Kailee, sat a dark-brown haired woman that had it styled in a long princess ponytail. The woman looked the same age as Kailee and she sat upon a gold and white throne. This woman was Brianna Nightingale, the Fairy-type specialist of the Alolan Elite Four. Brianna was a woman at 5 foot 4 inches with brown eyes to match her brown hair. In her dark brown-hair she had a pink strand of hair similar to the purple one that was in Kailee's own hair. Brianna was wearing a black mini skirt, a fancy black and white blouse that like to show off her well developed body, a white handbag, and a pair of black and white sandals, with a white beach hat with a black flower accessory. Unlike Kailee who was sitting in her seat calmly waiting, Brianna was currently playing with her gold necklace that held a small figurine of the Legendary Pokemon Diancie.

On Kailee's left was a black-haired female that was playing on a tablet while sitting on a throne that was white in color, and had wings rising from the back of it. This black-haired female was Jellie Zepar the Flying-type specialist of the Alolan Elite Four. Jellie stands at 5 foot 2 inches and like most of the Elite Four, she also has a colored streak in her hair and it is colored a sky blue. Jellie has her hair styled as simple as can be with just long locks and straight hair. Her outfit consists of awith long lab coat, long black jeans, white slip-on shoes, and a black crop-top that shows her midriff. Topping off her outfit is a silver necklace that holds a Luxury Ball and Cloud shaped stud earrings.

The last female at the table sat upon an ocean blue throne and held various circles to imitate bubbles. This woman was Ashley Lucifuge, the childhood friend to the person they are waiting on and Jellie Zepar. She is notable wearing a white tank top while underneath is a blue bikini top. The bottom half of her outfit consists of having faded jean shorts and wearing white sandals for allowing for quick access to get into the water with her Pokemon. Ashley's favorite accessory is the necklace made up pieces of a Water Stone. The most notable trait for Ashley is her Oceanic blue eyes that contrast with her silver hair (If you didn't check out what her hair suppose to look like in the prologue just look up Grayfia from Highschool DxD and its basically her without the maid outfit). Currently Ashley is just lounging in her chair waiting for the last member of the new leaders of the Alola Region. And she was the first to break the silence between the 4 ladies.

"Ughhh. Where the hell is that idiot? It was his idea to have this meeting in the first place, and he doesn't even have the courtesy to show up on time", complained Ashley from her seat.

"You know him. He may seem responsible and respectable role model, but he is probably on of the laziest people on the planet in regards to being punctual." Said Jellie without even looking up to regard Ashley's complaint.

"I know! And I know that all of you do know him really well, but can't he just once be one time to anything that needs his attention." Said Ashley with a raincloud over her head. "Was he like this when he was training with Kailee and Brianna."

"You are asking that like you don't already know the answer to that one." said Kailee with a blank tone to her voice. Brianna across from her nodded her head in agreement. "You know that he hasn't been on time for anything in his life and you've been friends with him since you were 7 years old."

"I know, I know. I just hate waiting, especially when the person who set up the meeting isn't even here on time"

Shaking her head and giving an input into this conversation, Brianna responded, " I think that you should just give him some time, maybe he actually has something important going on that needed his attention. I mean he is the champion of the region now, so maybe he is actually taking up on the responsibilities that come with it."

The other three women in the room all deadpanned at her and gave her an incredulous look, while Kailee gave her a raised eyebrow.

Brianna just sighed. "Yeah I guess it would be too good to be true that he actually started taking his responsibilities seriously. He probably was taking a nap before this and hasn't even woken up yet."

This time the other three women nodded their heads in agreement. And at that moment the sliding door opened and in walked in the final member of the group.

A long black-haired male who seemed to be about the same age as Ashley, Brianna, and Kailee approached the table. The 5 foot 11-inch male with long black spiky hair (Think Madara Ucihia Hairstyle) and onyx colored eyes, and a streak of dark blue in his hair. His was a pair of black jeans and white running shoes, a long sleeve white shirt, a long silver chain necklace with a Cherish Ball on it, and a long black coat with silver accents on it. The male was Jonah Zepar, the older brother to Jellie, the best friend to Ashley, and the mentor to Kailee and Brianna, but he is now known as the Champion of the Alola region and leader of their little group, that goes by another name other than the Champion and the Elite Four, which is Alola's Excellence.

Smiling to the other occupants of the room, Jonah notices the looks his arrival has brought about. With the smile on his face getting noticeable bigger he says, "Hello everyone, sorry that I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

The females in the room who have been waiting for Jonah to arrive for about an hour gave him a deadpan look, which cause a sweat drop to occur on Jonah's head. "I take it you ladies, were waiting a while weren't you?"

Jellie just gave her brother a look that said what-do-you-think, Ashley just face palmed, Kailee just sighed, and Brianna's eyebrow just started twitching.

Jonah stared at them with a smile, till it thinned out to show that he was going to be serious. "Even though I am late, I still need to get through this meeting. So lets begin…"

* * *

 **Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town**

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu entered the Laboratory, and the scene can only be described as a normal day at the lab. Professor Oak is trapped underneath Ash's Muk and Tracey the Pokemon Watcher who is also acting as Professor Oak's assistant and one of Ash's former traveling companions is trying to get him out from underneath the purple powerhouse of ooze.

"C'mon Muk get off of the Professor, he has many things he needs to get done today." Exclaimed the Pokemon Watcher.

"Muk? Muk? Muk?"

The first time Serena had walked in on this scene two weeks ago is how she met the Professor, but now that she has seen this is common occurrence it is not as shocking to her as before. Since Ash needs to talk to the Professor about the big news, they all try and get the large poison type off of the professor.

"Ughh. Ahhh. Phew…. Thank you Ash and Serena for helping Tracey get Muk off of me again", said the Professor Oak after they finally got the monstrosity off of him.

"No problem professor/You're welcome sir" came the response from the two young teenagers.

" Excuse Professor", came the question from Serena.

"Yes dear" said the elderly professor.

"Why does Ash's Muk get on top of you like that anyway?" asked Serena

"Ahh yes. You see dear the reason that Ash's Muk gets all excited like that whenever he is around me or Ash, is that Ash's Muk is a very caring and wants to show affection to those that take good care of it. Since Muk isn't a very appealing Pokemon most trainers don't try and catch one. So when a trainer does catch a Muk, the Muk tends to show their trainers all the affection they want because they are happy that someone cares enough to take care of them." Replied Professor Oak.

"Oh I see now. Since you are the one who takes care of all of Ash's Pokemon that he keeps here in you Lab and since Ash is his trainer, he treats you both with a lot of affection and him body slamming you is way to show that affection." Responded Serena with an understanding look on her face.

"Exactly!" exclaimed the Professor.

Looking at Ash, Serena says, "Your Pokemon really respect and care for you a lot don't they?"

Nodding and petting Pikachu getting a sound of approval from the yellow mouse, Ash responds with "Yeah. I gave everything I had for all of my Pokemon and in return they give me everything they have and more. They are my family and I would do anything for them."

Serena smiles at Ash and Ash returns the smile with one of his own. When they realized that they were staring at each other with bright smiles on their face longer than what was deemed necessary, both teens turn away from each other with large blushes on their face.

Coughing into his hand, Ash then turns to Professor Oak and says, "So Professor, is the big news that you've been waiting for here and ready for me to receive yet?"

With a smile and his face, Professor Oak nods and replies "Yes the Pokemon League has just gotten back to me with the news and I must say my boy you are really going to like what I have to tell you"

With excitement in his voice, Ash says, "Lets hear it Professor, I've been waiting 2 weeks for this surprise."

Straightening his posture, Professor Oak pulls out a letter from his lab coat and begins to read it:

"Dear Ash Ketchum,

Your supervising Professor Samuel Oak has requested that you be one of the many trainers that is going to be attending and competing in the prestigious Legends Tournament. This tournament is going to featuring all of the top trainers in all of the major regions and is going to crown the most powerful trainer in the world.. With your high placements in each of you last attempts in win a Pokemon League Circuit, the recommendations from many high officials in the Pokemon League family, regional professors, and gym leaders from the many regions you have competed in and the completion of the Orange League and Battle Frontier. After careful deliberation, and going over all of your crowning achievements, we the Pokemon League Committee have deemed you eligible to compete in the Legends Tournmment. We hope to see you there at the tournament, which is going to be held in the Alola Region.

Respectfully,

Kanto Pokemon League Committee"

"Well what do you think my boy?" asked Professor Oak to the now shocked teens

Serena and Ash are just standing there frozen, and Tracey goes up to the Professor and says" I think you broke them with that news Professor."

Chuckling to him, the Professor responds, "I think you might just be right Tracey, better give them a few moments to compose themselves."

"WHATTTTTT!?" Came the response from the two teens in front of them.

* * *

 **Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum is washing dishes, while he belevoed Mr. Mime is just sweeping the kitchen so she can prepare to head on over the Professor's Laboratory to meet up with Ash and Serena.

"I wonder how Ash and Serena are going to take the news that the Professor recommended Ash to compete in the Legends Tournament?" Delia wonders to herself.

A loud sound of "WHATTTTTT!?" came from the distance and Delia almost drops a plate in response.

After carefully catching the plate, the mother of Ash Ketchum lets out a small giggle and then says, "Well I guess that is what their response to the news was. I guess I need new things to tease my little Ash about now."

* * *

 **Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town**

After calming down the two teens, the Professor, Tracy, Serena, Ash, and Pikachu are now situated in the living room of the Professor's Lab and currently seated on his couch drinking some coffee that Tracey had just brewed for them.

"The Legends Tournament, eh?" the raven-haired trainer spoke, he looked at the professor. "Sound like a lot of fun."

"It is one of the most prestigious tournaments in the world. Many trainers aspire to win that tournament and to be crowned the most powerful trainer in the world." Said the professor looking back at his young pupil. "To be even considered for the tournament is a huge honor for many trainers."

Serena spoke up, "Why couldn't you have told Ash about this tournament sooner Professor?" Frowning at the man. "If you told Ash about this tournament as soon as we arrived here he could have begun his training regime for it to be better prepared for the competition his going to face."

The Professor calmly takes a sip from his coffee and responds with, "I wasn't sure if Ash was going to be accepted into this tournament, my dear. This tournament is going to have all the regional champions and their respective elite fours in the competition, the entire battle frontier, and the top gym leaders from each region to joining. Not to mention all of the other trainers around the world that fit the criteria of being able to qualified for this tournament."

"I get that, Professor its just why tell him now." Serena points to the letter. "It says that the Legends Tournament opening ceremony is going to begin in 10 days, and that is not enough time for Ash to be properly prepared for this tournament."

"Let me explain to you two something about why this tournament is set up the way it is" Going into lecture mode, the professor begins to explain." The Legends Tournament is set up to have trainers not have any warning that the tournament is going to begin anytime soon, the only people that know that the tournament is going to be even held is the Pokemon League planning committee, Mr. Goodshow, and the regional Pokemon League that is hosting the tournament. The Legends Tournament is meant to test how a trainer work under pressure, how they handle the fact that they only have so little time to prepare for the biggest tournament in the world, in fact the region that is holding the tournament this year, only found out they were hosting the tournament, about 2 weeks ago."

The two teens were engrossed in what the professor was explaining to them, when the raven-haired trainer realized something relatively important.

"Hey Professor." Asked Ash with confusion clearly written on his face. "Speaking of the host region for the Legends Tournament. What is the Alola region?"

"Ahhh yes I knew I was forgetting to explain something." The professor replied while rubbing the back of his head." The Alola Region is a region of Islands that is off of the Ocean similar to how the Orange Islands were when you traveling over there. The difference than the Orange Islands is that the Alola Region is a region all on its own, and includes its own Pokedex. The Alola region is home to many new Pokémon and contains different variations of some Pokémon that is native to other regions. The Alola region doesn't use the same system for their Pokémon League circuit, they just recently got the okay to have a regional champion and Elite Four, but they held something similar to the gym challenges that the other regions have and they called it the Island Challenge. A person comes to the Alola Region, and they compete a series of trials called the Island Trials which are monitored by the Trial Captains, and when a trainer completes all of their Island Trials on a Island, they go and battle the Grand Kahuna for the Grand Trial of the Island. When a trainer completes all 4 grand trials they have completed the Island Challenge."

"Oh I see so it's a relatively new region then." The raven-haired teen asked the professor.

"The Pokémon League on the Island is new. The region itself is really old; they just never were apart of the system. The Alola Pokémon League hasn't even announced who the Champion and Elite Four are yet to the public yet" The elderly man responded.

"Hmmm a new region, the Legends Tournament, and many competitors that are eying the same title that I am aiming for." Mused Ash. Giving a huge grin and a look to his faithful companion Pikachu. "You ready to do this Pikachu and let the whole world know who we are.

The yellow mouse responded eagerly "Pikapi. Pika!"

Smiling Ash responded. "Alright! Lets do this then." Turning to the Professor. "I am ready to do this Professor Oak!"

Smiling back to the teen. Professor Oak says, "Okay, then lets get you all prepared for you departure to the Alola Region then."

Turning to his blond haired friend, Ash says to Serena "Are you going to join me on this trip Serena?"

Serena then turns to the elderly Professor and asks, "Is the Legends Tournment the reason why all traveling into other regions is really tight right now that nobody can get into them right now?"

Professor Oak nods in response and says, "Yes. Due to the Legends Tournaments popularity, the Pokemon League Committee thought it was best to have trainers stay in their regions or get close to Kanto and Johto since those are the easiest regions to reach the Alola regions. They want to make sure people are focused in on this tournament."

Understanding that she won't be able to go to the Hoenn region any time soon, Serena then turns to Ash and gives him a big smile. "Of course, I'll join you Ash. Since I won't be able to get to Hoenn with the tournament going on, it is best if I cheer you in the tournament."

Ash getting all excited. The teen exclaims with a large jump," Look out Alola region here comes Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Pika!"

* * *

 **Pokemon League HQ, Mount Lanakila**

"… and that is basically that is everything that is going to happen." Finished Jonah.

The room was silent; the four members of the Alolan Elite Four just stared at their leader/friend with shocked looks. Ashley was the first to break the silence.

"So let me get this straight. We were just appointed these positions about a couple of weeks ago. Us? Alola's Excellence as the Alola Elite Four and Champion. And now our region is hosting the Legends Tournament, that we have basically over a week to finish preparing for."

Nodding his head, Jonah responded, "Yes, Professor Kukui and President Goodshow thought the best way to get the Alola Region Pokemon League out there was to be the host region of the Legends Tournament."

Jellie asked her brother, "And when did you find out we were going to be hosting the Legends Tournament."

Rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "Lets not talk about that." Jonah's face returning to a serious expression. "We have an opportunity to showcase our region as a region that has trainers as powerful as the other major regions around the world. And as individuals get our names out there beyond the Alola region, we can become the very best at our craft."

Brianna decided to speak out and ask, "How many of the major trainers around the world are going to be attending the Legends Tournament?"

"Many of them. All of the other 6 champions are going to be competing, along with their respective Elite Fours. Many of the frontier brains are going in to compete. Gym Leaders from aroung the world are going to enter. A lot of the more respectable Pokémon coordinators are going to in attendance along with some of the battler Pokémon Preformers. And from what I know, even Professor Kukui wants to take a crack at the tournament. This tournament is going to have the best of the best enter, and with the rumor of us entering this tournament, it brought up some intrigue among some of the top-flight trainers around the world."

Kailee looked at Jonah excitingly, "Does that mean I get possible battle trainers that share my type specialty like Drake, Lance, Clair, Drayden, and the new Opelucid City Gym leader that replaced him Iris?"

"Yes. Lance is for sure entering the tournament, as well as Drake, Clair is probably the most powerful gym leader in Johto, right next to Jasmine, and Drayden is unlikely since I think he is traveling around getting in tune with Dragon Pokémon. That girl Iris however I don't know much about her, but she was friends with one of Striaton City Gym Leaders Cilan and dragon type Pokémon are some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, so I can imagine her being in the tournament."

Brianna turned to her rival/friend, "So Kailee, ready to battle those other dragon-type specialist?"

Nodding her head excitingly, "Yes I am. If I can defeat them, it will be the next step in becoming the best dragon-type trainer in the world. Because after them, I'm coming for you Jonah."

Smiling at her, "I hope you do. It would be nice to see how you match up against the other dragon-type trainers outside of myself. I am also quite interested in how I match up against them using my own team of dragons."

Ashley jumped out of her chair, "Hell yeah! I am so pumped up for this now. I can show off my power to the rest of the world and showcase that my water Pokémon are the best in the world. I just need to defeat Wallace and then I am going to be the greatest water type trainer ever."

The other four occupants of the room all smiled at her because they know its her dream to be the best Water-Type Trainer in the world and the reasons behind her that dream.

Jonah then looks out to his Elite Four, "alright you already know what you each need to do to prepare for this tournament. I have already got most of the vendors, shops, and other facilities prepared for the incoming tourist and trainers traveling to the regions. I just need you four to do the rest of the preparations on your end."

The four ladies all nod to their friend/leader. "Don't forget at the opening ceremony that is when each of us is going to introduced to the World." Smiling at each of them. "We have come a long way from the start of our journeys and they all brought us here as the top brass of our region. We need to show them our power, the bonds we have with our Pokémon and friends, and our will to be the best."

Kailee gave a smirk, Brianna gave a lovely smile, Jellie gave a small smile at her brother, and Ashley just gave a shout of happiness.

"Alright everyone meeting dismissed"

All four ladies left the room. Now just in the room by himself, Jonah gave a look at the empty video monitor on the screen. He reached into his pocket and took out his holo caster, and began to type in a name, and on the video monitor a ringing can be heard.

"Ring….Ring….Ring…."

"Hello"

On the screen was a blonde hair women, she looked to be in her mid 20s or early 30s. She had long blonde-hair and had it looked like her hair reached her knees. She was wearing a white and yellow dress top and had white tights with a black line down the middle. This woman was the head of the Aether Foundation Lusamine.

"Madam President"

The women looked a little shocked to have gotten a call from the man and responded, "Oh Jonah I wasn't expecting a call from you today."

"Some things have come up and was wondering if the Aether Foundation can help out with the preparation for the Legends Tournament."

Smiling at the young man, "Of course my company would be happy to help you. You have done so much for my family and me. I would be honored to help prepare for the Tournament."

Returning the woman's smile, "It was no big deal Gladion and Lillie deserved to have their mother in their lives, and we didn't do it alone everyone who cared to help did their part."

"Still, I thank you for everything that you've done."

Jonah's smile slowly fading from his face, "has the International Police force found anything on the last Ultra Beast that is still roaming around the region?"

With a sad look on her face, Lusamine replies, "Not yet, Mr. Looker and Anabel still haven't found anything yet. I asked Nanu if he has seen any sign of it yet and he still hasn't caught any leads."

"That is unfortunate." Jonah said with a frown. "I was hoping we can find it before any people arrive for the Tournament."

"No we haven't gotten any new information on it. If we do get anything on the Ultra Beast we will let you know immediately."

The smile returning on his face, "Thank you Aunt Lusamine."

A motherly smile appeared on her face, "Anytime Jonah, and make sure you don't overwork yourself. And do come by to visit Gladion, Lillie, or myself. You don't visit as much as you use to."

"I will Aunt Lusamine. I will probably take a couple of days off after we are done with all the preparation for the tournament."

"I hope you do or I might just have to tell you mother." Lusamine replied with a giggle.

"Hahaha. I hope you don't. I will talk to you later Auntie. Say hi to Gladion and Lillie for me."

"I will dear. Talk to you soon"

The video feed had cut off. And Jonah stood in the room with a smile. That smile slowly faded as he reached on to his belt and pulled out a strange looking Poke Ball.

"I hope we find that last Ultra Beast soon, because with all those people around when the tournament starts and the Ultra Beast appears. Whatever happens will not be good."

Pocketing the ball, Jonah walks out the room and starts the walk to his office so that he can continue the work on the Legends Tournament.

* * *

Well that is my first real chapter of the fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it and favorite and review this story to give motivation to put out chapter 2. This chapter is to start off with what is going on with Ash and his reaction to the Legends Tournament. An introduction to the other main OCs of the story and to provide a little intel of how the Alola region is going to be in this story.

But the thing with Lusamine being healthy is something that I can go over a little bit in detail right now. And those of you that have played Sun and Moon probably know about what happened to her at the end of the game. So in short the storyline of the Sun and Moon games except for the Pokémon League and Ultra Beast parts happened when Jonah was completing his Island Challenge. Except at the end when you defeat Lusamine in Ultra Space, instead of being sick with the help of Solageo and Lunala, you were able to bless her and cure her of her madness.

Anyway I did promise the ages of the characters and I will put the ages of them as they appear in the story.

Ash: 16 years old

Serena: 16 years old

Delia Ketchum: 36 years old

Samuel Oak: 47 years old

Tracey: 20 years old

Kailee: 19 years old

Brianna: 19 years old

Jellie: 17 years old

Ashley: 19 years old

Jonah: 19 years old

Lusamine: 41 years old


End file.
